Mords moi!
by Moonfree
Summary: Rencontre entre deux personnages qui font parti de deux mondes différent mais dont l’attirance est sans équivoque. En savoir plus ? Va falloir lire dans ce cas. OS. 1er Lime déguisé en 1x2.


**Disclaimer ;**  
Rien n'est a moi, ni la licence , ni le nom de personnages ni les éventuels trucs qui se rapporteraient au monde de Gundam.

**Genre/Couple/ Postulat de l'histoire ;**

Genre ; Voyons voir, comment je vais définir cela moi ? On va dire que c'est du fantastique avec mélange de romance.  
Couple ; habitude, habitude quand tu nous teint. Ben c'est du Heero/Duo cette question, que vouliez vous que je fasse d'autre ?  
Postulat de l'histoire ; Heero et Duo ne se connaissent pas mais sont liés par l'attirance qu'ils ont l'un pour l'autre. Rencontre de deux mondes qui ne se rencontrent en général jamais.

**Avertissement ;  
**Ouais, alors en fait, a l'origine, devait y avoir un lemon mais j'y suis pas arrivé alors ce sera un lime assez bien camouflé je dirais.

**Spécial micii ;  
**a ma Sytty adorée qui a servi de lectrice test et sans qui le feu vert pour publier serait sans doute resté rouge. Bisouilles a toi.

**Note de l'auteuse ;**

Première fic de genre lime donc un peu de tolérance s'vous plait messieurs dames les lecteurs parce que j'ai souffert pour le faire cet OS. Micci d'avance a vous. Et si vous êtes encore là , bonne lecture a vous.

* * *

**Mords Moi !**

Cela faisait plusieurs nuits que le brun se postait là, attendant qu'il arrive. C'était un rituel immuable qui au fil des jours était devenu un besoin irrépressible. Il avait besoin de le voir comme un toxicomane avait besoin de sa dose quotidienne. Oui s'il y avait une comparaison à faire, c'était bien cela. Le voir diffusait dans ses veines une douce chaleur qui peu à peu l'envahissait, occultant ainsi même la mission pour laquelle il le suivait depuis le début.

Cette nuit, comme toutes celle qui avaient précédé, il était adossé a la balustrade de la mezzanine de la discothèque « Evil Angel » (1), profitant ainsi d'une vue imprenable, la meilleure il le savait, sur la piste de danse. Vêtu d'un pantalon de cuir noir qu'agrémentait un long manteau de la même couleur, le jeune homme brun captait le regard de tous ceux qui l'apercevaient tandis que ses orbes cobalts a lui ne quittaient pas la foule dense et compacte qui s'agitait en tout sens un peu plus bas. Tout cela dans le seul but de l'apercevoir a nouveau.

Oui, Heero voulait encore apercevoir cette silhouette et se délecter du spectacle qu'elle ne manquerait pas de lui offrir en ondulant comme toujours avec une grâce féline, ses mouvements épousant à la perfection les tempos enivrants de la musique diffusée. Puis comme toujours, son regard serait attiré par le balancement gracieux d'une longue natte battant les reins de son possesseur comme une amulette destinée à le charmer. Cette natte qui pareille à un phare guidant les navires le prendrait au piège de ses soyeux et attirants reflets de miel. Phare dont il comptait cependant capturer le propriétaire lorsque le bon moment serait venu.

La résolution du jeune homme éclata en myriade d'étoiles lorsque son regard accrocha enfin la silhouette tant attendue. Celle qu'il attendait si ardemment depuis de longues heures et pour laquelle il avait accepté d'entrer dans cette boite qui pour lui n'avait pas d'autre intérêt que la proie qu'il poursuivait. Le natté s'était quant à lui frayé, avec aisance, un chemin dans la foule dansante jusqu'au centre de la piste. Il semblait émaner de sa personne comme un mélange d'agressivité et de sensualité ensorceleuses qui forçaient le respect et la considération de chacun des danseurs si l'on en jugeait par la réaction de ces derniers qui, religieusement, n'en finissaient pas de s'écarter. Un instant plus tard et le ballet fascinant avait commencé. Un ballet destiné à charmer, fait de grâce, de légèreté et de provocations. La longue et fine silhouette du châtain se déhanchait en rythme sur le son d'une musique envoûtante. Enivrante aussi. Des mouvements lents et calculés qui permettaient au danseur d' étudier.

Au dessus, quelqu'un l'observait, il le savait, il le sentait. Il avait regardé ce jeune homme brun aux cheveux hirsutes quelques jours auparavant. Il l'avait vu le surveiller, le contempler. Avec sévérité parfois mais plus souvent avec désir et envie. Et aujourd'hui il avait pris la décision de le charmer une dernière fois. Il ne pouvait se permettre de faire durer le jeu plus longtemps. Duo savait que cela serait mettre sa vie en danger que de continuer à tester et à se faire désirer. Même si dans ce jeu il était passé maître, venait toujours un moment où il fallait savoir s'arrêter. Et le natté avait décidé que ce moment venait d'arriver.

De son côté, Heero était à nouveau sous le coup d'une hypnose onirique. Hypnose dont le centre était bien entendu la piste de danse. Sans s'en rendre compte, le brun était maintenant plongé dans une semi inconsciente qui lui faisait perdre pied avec la réalité et les personnes qui l'entouraient. Il se sentait comme entouré d'une bulle qui filtrait ce qu'il ne désirait pas. Une bulle qui ne tarda pas à éclater lorsqu'une voix chaude et luxurieuse lui chuchota à l'oreille ;

« Pourquoi contempler quelque chose que tu ne pourras avoir ? »

Loin de le faire revenir a la réalité d'une façon brutale, ces quelques mots le ramenaient a la surface à la façon d'un doux rêve. Un bras inconnu mais supposé connu s'était enroulé autour de sa taille pendant que des lèvres inconnues mais appréciées couraient sur les parcelles de sa peau nue. Une force tranquille émanait de la personne qui le menait ainsi sur les sentiers de la tentation ultime. Une force qui le rassurait tout en l'effrayant. Ce fut pourtant d'un chuchotement calme et chargé d'une supplique silencieuse que le brun rétorqua ;

« Qui te dit que je souhaites t'avoir ? »

Un ricanement s'échappa des lèvres qui parcouraient leur lente exploration sur la peau mate et épicée d'un cou qui s'offrait malgré lui aux caresses linguales prodiguées avec félicité. Une bouche qui aurait voulu goûter plus de ce succulent souper mais qui savait que cela ne serait pas apprécié dans cet endroit de fortune. Une petite morsure qui permit au natté de se délecter et qui fit entendre au brun ;

« Ne me mens pas .Ta peau parle pour toi. »

Puis ce fut le noir total.

**&&&**

Lorsqu'il reprit conscience il fut surpris de la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il ne savait pas comment il était arrivé là. Il se souvenait avoir été grisé par cet ultime baiser déposé d'abord avec douceur au creux de son cou. Ce creux que les lèvres chaudes avaient exploré en suivant le fil conducteur d'une veine. De doux le baiser était devenu pressant, révélant des deux cotés une attente soupçonnée qui demandait à être comblée. Le bourreau avait continué sa douce torture, envoyant frissons et volupté dans le corps de sa victime consentante. Avant que ne s'élève un sentiment plus puissant que les précédents. Un sentiment qui lui avait à nouveau fait perdre pied et qui l'avait envoyé dans un monde tout de noir coloré.

Regardant autour de lui, Heero pu s'apercevoir qu'il se trouvait, étendu, sur un lit aux draps de satins noirs. Draps qui recouvraient et habillaient un lit en acajou, de taille imposante, presque majestueuse. Un lit qui se trouvait au centre d'une pièce faiblement éclairée de la lueur d'une chaude lanterne placée à côté d'une porte, vraisemblablement celle d'entrée. Les murs de la pièce étaient tendus de tentures de couleurs chaudes dont les pourpres se mariaient avec harmonie aux ocres chatoyants. Le seul meuble présent en dehors de la porte semblait être une immense armoire dont les portes étaient en fer forgés. Heero prit note que l'antre de son bourreau ne portait en ces lieux aucunes traces de fenêtres. Par ailleurs on ne trouvait non plus trace d'un quelconque miroir.

Tout a son observation, Heero ne s'aperçut que bien tard de la présence de son tourmenteur. Ce dernier s'approchait de sa victime, un mince sourire de contentement aux lèvres, une lueur joueuse, semblable à celle d'un chat devant une souris, au fin fond de ses prunelles améthyste. Une couleur que le jeune homme brun ne se souvenait jamais avoir vu. Ce que l'on disait de lui était donc vrai. Cet être possédait des yeux capables de vous faire lâcher prise en un seul regard. Vêtu tout de noir, sa chemise entrouverte laissant deviner sa musculature fine et puissante, le natté était l'image même de la dépravation. Dépravation tentatrice à laquelle nul ne voudrait résister. L'air gourmand qui s'affichait sur les traits du châtain laissait comprendre au brun qu'il le trouvait à son goût. Une langue passée sur des lèvres encore gonflées des baisers distribués et la victime su que le temps de servir de goûter était venu. Et quelque part cela l'enchantait. Toujours allongé de tout son long, les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes, une jambe fléchie, Heero était l'image de la luxure. Une luxure dont l'invitation à la partager fut acceptée dans les secondes qui suivirent.

Le natté s'avança sans plus d'hésitation vers ce met de choix. Prenant son temps, comme dans le plus chic des restaurants, il apprécia le dressage et la garniture, songeant bien que cette garniture allait bientôt rejoindre le sol ne laissant a nu que l'objet de sa convoitise. Même si il lui fallait avouer que tout met savamment dressé donnait envie de faire durer le plaisir. En l'occurrence, le brun ici présent représentait a lui seul le menu du jour. Nul besoin de dessert face à une beauté pareille et le châtain appréciait cela bien mieux qu'il n'aurait su le dire. Doucement, féline ment et presque tendrement, il rejoignit son tentateur sur le lit. Tentateur dont le souffle court ajoutait un vent de saveur nouvelle. Saveur que le dégustateur vint capturer par un nouveau baiser que lui rendit la dégustation offerte a ses papilles connaisseuses. Un baiser qui s'approfondit dans la minute qui suivit tandis que des mains expertes s'attaquaient à la découverte du corps pour le moment soumis. Mains qui prirent un malin plaisir à s'attarder sur les points sensibles rencontrés au fil du chemin.

Délaissant les lèvres de son morceau choisi, Duo attaqua avec un entrain certain le torse de son sushi. Longuement, il déposa d'abord de léger baiser papillons, descendant tout le long en vu d'atteindre le fruit défendu. Le gardien dudit fruit laissait échapper, quand a lui, de longs gémissements de langueurs impatientes. Mais le bourreau appréciait de retarder la mort de sa victime si savoureuse. A mi-chemin, il fit demi tour, promenant de ci de là une langue gourmande, ravie de goûter la sucrerie de ce torse immaculé. La chemise qui l'instant d'avant protégeait le bonbon, se retrouva bientôt déchirée, découvrant d'autant mieux la douceur tellement convoitée par la bouche du natté.

De son côté, l'insoumis jouait au résistant. Le plat ne voulait pas attendre d'être froid et avait décidé de prendre les devants. Heero avait décidé d'agrémenter la dégustation du natté. La tête rejetée en arrière, succombant aux caresses linguales de son mentor, il avait trouvé stimulant d'essayer de remodeler les fesses rondes et musclées de son tourmenteur. Fesses bien vite abandonnées du reste. En effet, le parcours de la dégustation comprenait nombre de divers plaisirs. Et venait l'heure de découvrir le dos du maître en la matière. Dos qui servi a certains instants de réceptacle, accueillant en sa chair les ongles d'un certain jeune homme brun transporté au pays des effusions. Entre deux coups de griffes du cadeau gourmand récalcitrant, la chemise noire de Duo avait rejoint celle de Heero.

Le natté avait pour sa part cessé de jouer et avait choisit d'augmenter la difficulté. Traçant des sillons humides sur la peau de son dessert, il était parvenu devant un vêtement encombrant. Qu'à cela ne tienne, en deux temps, trois mouvements entrecoupés de fougueux et croquants baisers dont les morsures avait un goût à en redemander, le pantalon gênant n'était plus. Heero avait laissé échapper un soulagement a cette libération qui lui semblait t'il avait tardé. Ce dernier, d'un autre côté, à force d'explorations ininterrompues, avait cherché toutes autres choses pour pimenter la soirée. A sa façon. Ses mains, bien plus pressées visaient bien plus bas. Baladeuses mais pas hasardeuses, elles avaient trouvé l'entrée du territoire interdit. Joueuses, elles prirent possession du lieu sans pour autant se faire pressantes ou insistantes

Le met comme le mangeur voulaient en avoir pour leur content et comptaient bien se coucher après s'être correctement rassasiés. Le tourmenteur prenait son rôle au sérieux mais n'en oubliait pas pour autant le tourmenté qui avait besoin de carburateur pour supporter ces effets. Alors entre deux bouchées, le natté ne manquait pas de nourrir son apprenti pas si ignorant que cela, le menant sur les divers chemins qui peuplaient le royaume entre paradis et enfer. Oscillation entre deux états que sont la jouissance et la frustration. Jeu et attentes rythmèrent ainsi la partie des deux amants jusqu'à l'accomplissement de la promesse implicite faite un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Promesse qui se vit scellée lorsque Duo termina ce qu'il avait commandé dans un long râle de satisfaction. De son côté, le met de choix s'était lui aussi régalé et n'aurait su remettre le couvert si on le lui avait demandé.

**&&&**

Repus, haletants et a la fin de la dégustation, victime et bourreau étaient a présent côte a côte, goûtant l'instant. Instant de répit avant une nouvelle page. De fin ou de commencement. Tout cela allait se décider dans peu de temps.

Le natté avait goûté son amant mais il avait maintenant soif. Une soif à faire mal. Une soif à tuer. Un regard en direction de la gorge dénudée du corps encore chaud qu'il recouvrait de son être et ce besoin devint à nouveau envie. Un souffle qui devient rauque alors que l'hésitation s'aperçoit. Se perçoit dans le regard améthyste voilé rivé à deux mers cobalts. Puis une voix, presque un murmure qui s'élève ;

« Mords moi ! »

Juste une constatation. Presque une injonction que remplace un chuchotement. Pour refusé l'invitation. Peut être pour la réfuter.

« Ainsi tu savais ce que j'étais »

« Cela fait des semaines que je t'observe Duo le Nosferatu. Ta réputation m'a aidé à te trouver Shinigami »

« Je vois que tu mérites ta propres réputation Heero. Tu es le seul à réellement pouvoir prétendre au titre de Chasseur. »

Un silence qui vaut pour acquiescement. Silence non brisé par peur de briser le moment de gravité magique. Celui ou tout va se jouer. Celui ou deux mondes vont s'affronter et où l'un des deux adversaires ne reverra pas la lueur de la lune a la prochaine nuit. Une dernière tentative pour éviter le mauvais pas ;

« En tant que tel, tu sais ce qu'il adviendra. Mais tu ignores réellement ce a quoi tu t'exposes par cette demande »

« Mords moi ! »

« Je prendrais ta vie et te donnerais une non mort. En es-tu conscient ? »

« Mords moi ou tues moi ! Mais ne me laisse pas comme ça. Pas après cela. »

Un sourire condescendant s'afficha sur les traits du vampire après la confession du chasseur. Sourire qui se changea bientôt en un air gourmand en songeant que ce plat de roi serait bientôt tout a lui et qu'il pourrait y re-goûter chaque nuit. A l'infini.

* * *

1 : marque déposée par Syt the Evil Angel a qui j'ai piqué (après demande) le nom.

* * *

…  
_Allo ? La planète Moon ? Ici planète tite voix. Moon t'es là ? Mais réponds moi enfin._ _(Secoue l'auteur comme un prunier)  
_J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai écrit cela. (Éclate en sanglots). Et dire … que.. Snif…que j'avais.. dit que.. je ferais .. snif… jamais de… snif… truc… dans… dans le genre.. (Se calme un peu) Et dire que je reconnais pas mon style habituel en plus. Je savais que viendrait un jour ou il me faudrait cesser d'écrire mais là, c'est cruel comme méthode. (Redouble de sanglots)  
_Pleures pas Moon, t'es juste devenue bonne à enfermer. On le savait déjà, ça n'a fait que le confirmer c'est tout. Ton coté sombre a vaincu ton coté de douceur après une lutte acharnée, mais tu t'y feras tu verras.  
_Tu, .. tu .. crois ? Mais ça me rassure paaaaaaaassss mwaaaaaa .

_Ouh là là, on a une fontaine humaine a la maison maintenant, vla la piscine que ça va être. Et dire qu'elle sait même pas nager la demoiselle._

_M'enfin, chers lecteurs qui se seraient égarés par là, si cela vous tente, laissez lui une review pour lui faire part de vos commentaires divers, réclamations et autres mots histoire de nous la faire quitter son astre ou elle s'est perchée sans vouloir en redescendre. _

_A vot bon cœur messieurs dames.  
_La tite voix de Moon.


End file.
